


Work Your Magic

by oraclebones



Category: The Used
Genre: Cute gay shit, Gay, He gets stuck, It takes a bit for him to warm up to Dan, Jepha crossdresses, Jepha is reflecting, Lies For The Liars, M/M, Marriage, Pretty Handsome Awkward mv, didnt proofread at all, i should stop rambling and post this, i wrote this like last year, it has jepha its gay, ok this really sucks, the title is something i came up with in 5 seconds, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oraclebones/pseuds/oraclebones
Summary: Dan's the new guy, Jepha doesn't know how to take it in.





	Work Your Magic

**Author's Note:**

> at parts i dislike this, but hey its something

It felt almost impossible for him to sleep; he was exhausted, but a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach kept him awake. Jeph didn't know if it was excitement or dread - a final realization that it was happening - actually happening. It seemed like eons ago when he met him, it wasn't a big affair, just a need for a new drummer and the drummer that would save their band. 

-

It was five am on a Sunday morning and he had just crawled into bed, Bert curled into his chest. They weren't a thing - they weren't anything like that - they were best friends who had no concept of personal space, and they were both cold. Jeph was in the middle of drifting off to sleep, his eyelids felt like lead and he couldn't wait to actually have time to sleep. That hope was soon pushed to the side when Quinn, being the drama queen he is, threw open the door, dragging someone behind him.

"I found our drummer. The only drummer. The one and only-."

"Quinn just introduce me and don't make a speech out of it."

"-Dan Whitesides."

"Jepha stop being rude, say hi."

"It's five am, fuck off Quinnton." 

After that, both Dan and Jeph stayed away from each other. The newest member was convinced Jeph didn't particularly like him - that wasn't the case. Jeph was just adjusting, the change was a good thing, he just needed time to process it. It took months to cut the habit of calling Branden's name when he needed something and replacing it with Dan's. 

On the bright side, Dan brought something new into The Used, it was a big change in sound. It was noticeable, very noticeable, but it was better. To top it off, everyone seemed to be growing closer, becoming better friends. Yet, Jeph felt he'd never get along with Dan; he regretted kicking Branden out because he was miserable, at times, Bert and Quinn adjusted just fine, but the accumulated guilt kept holding him back. 

It wasn't until they were shooting the video for Pretty Handsome Awkward that they got along. Somehow, Bert had convinced him to wear drag, long story short, he did. The zipper had gotten stuck and no one would help him, Quinn and Bert couldn't stop laughing. He disappeared into the bathroom, more than slightly frustrated the damn zipper wouldn't budge. Dan knocked softly, hoping he wouldn't invade. 

"What?"

"May I come in?"

"You're just gonna laugh." 

"I can help you get the zipper unstuck, my mom was a seamstress-"

Before Dan could finish, Jeph unlocked the door. He allowed him in and shut the door behind him. Dan stifled a laugh, earning a glare from Jeph. 

"I hope you're not uncomfortable with seeing a dude naked."

"I'm gay."

"Oh. Oh. Well at least our band has stayed homosexual. Hey, your hands are cold."

"So you're gay, too?"

"Mhm."

"I finally got the zipper unstuck," Dan paused, "Do you want me to go ahead and unzip the dress or is that weird?" 

"Just go ahead and do it. Did you bring me any clothes?"

"I didn't think about that, shit." 

"I can let you use my shirt or I can run and get you some?"

"I just need clothes."

After an argument that lasted maybe four minutes, Dan ran and got Jeph some clothes. He tried getting on his good side, which later that day, he did. 

They eventually grew closer, sharing looks of disgust when Quinn and Bert were all over each other. Later on Jeph felt himself falling, he didn't know whether it was the drugs he took on a daily basis or the fact that Dan was rapidly becoming the center focus of his time. He enjoyed it, but he was afraid he'd leave. It took months to convince himself that he shouldn't be afraid to love Dan. 

Jeph didn't expect Dan to love him back. He felt like he was lying, but after Dan reassured him maybe a few hundred times, he slowly believed it. It started progressing until the doubt was nonexistent.

Neither of them made the relationship "official", but it was an unspoken agreement between the both of them. Bert and Quinn didn't question it, both of them were happy, there was no need to complicate it. 

-

Jeph rolled back onto his side, looking at Dan. He kissed his head, panicking for a split second.

"Go to sleep, asshole."

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well at least try to stay still, we're getting married tomorrow and I can sure as hell sleep."

"You're insufferable."

"But you said yes."


End file.
